cthulhuwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon Sultan
Add New Faction on Cthulhu Wars Final Onslaught (4) by Kickstart. Faction Ability Psychosis: Cost 0 Action: Select an area with no units and place an acolyte from your pool in the area. Setup Start with 4 power and no units on the map. Your "start area" is the first spot in which you place an Acolyte. All your spellbooks get flipped face-down when activated – each Doom phase, flip them all face-up again. Cultist Acolyte : Count 6, Cost 0, Combat 0. Monster Thesis Larvae: '''Count 2, Cost 1, Combat 2 if their parent Great Old One is in play and 0 otherwise. '''Antithesis Larvae: '''Count 2, Cost 1, Combat 2 if their parent Great Old One is in play and 0 otherwise. '''Synthesis Larvae: '''Count 2, Cost 1, Combat 2 if their parent Great Old One is in play and 0 otherwise. Construct '''Chaos Gate: '''Count 3, Cost NA, Combat 0. May only be controlled by Daemon Sultan Cultists. If unconctrolled in the doom phase, turn to a normal gate. Great Old One '''Avatar Thesis: '''Cost 0-8, Combat 0-8 How to Awaken: Place an Azathoth marker on the Doom anywhere from 0-8. Pay Power equal to the Azathoth marker on the Doom track. Next divide Power equal to the number of total players in the game amongst the other players. A player who didn't get a power, gets a doom point. Finally, replace a Larva Thesis with the Avatar Thesis. '''Avatar Antithesis: '''Cost 0-8, Combat 0-8 How to Awaken: Requires Avatar Thesis to have been awakened before (doesn't have to be in play). Pay Power equal to the Avatar Thesis marker on the Doom Track minus 8 and replace a Larva Antithesis with Avatar Antithesis. So if you paid 0 for Thesis, Antithesis costs 8 while if you paid 8 for Avatar Thesis Avatar Antithesis costs 0. Name Unknown: (Ongoing) When Avatar Antithesis is summoned all other players must remove a cultist from the map. '''Avatar Synthesis: '''Cost 8, Combat ? How to Awaken: Requires Avatar Antithesis to have been awakened before (doesn't have to be in play). Pay 8 Power and replace a Larvae Synthesis with an Avatar Synthesis. When it’s summoned roll the Azathoth die and divide that much Power the other players, a little like Thesis’s summoning, but more random. Cosmic Ruler: (Ongoing) if any Avatar is killed or eliminated, you can “trade” the death of that avatar with another Avatar anywhere on the map. Spellbook Requirements * You have one of each Larva type in play * An abandoned gate is on the map during the Gather Power Phase * Awaken Avatar Thesis * During any Doom Phase, you declare that each other player chooses whether to receive 1 Power or 1 Doom. You gain what they gain. * Awaken Avatar Antithesis * Awaken Avatar Synthesis Spellbooks * '''Consummation (Action Cost: 1) When you flip this spellbook face-down, you then get to flip one of your OTHER spellbooks face-up. * Chaos Gate (Action Cost: 1) 'Place a Chaos Gate in an area with no Gate. * '''Animate Matter (Action Cost: 1) '''Move a Chaos Gate (and controlling unit) to any adjacent space that is not another player's start area. Any Gates in the area are destroyed. * '''Traitors (Action Cost: 1) '''Choose any of your controlled Chaos Gates and turn them into a normal Gate. Choose your Cultist to become an enemy Cultist effectively giving an enemy Faction a controlled Gate. Gain 1 Elder Sign. * '''Undirected Energy (Action Cost: 1) ' Gain 1 Power for each faction with units in Thesis’s area, including you. * '''Fiendish Growth (Action Cost: 1) For each faction with units sharing a space with Avatar''' Antithesis (yourself included), place 1 free monster or cultist in that area. General Tips '''??? - ??? Spellbook Strategies * Consummation ** ??? * Chaos Gate ** ??? * Animate Matter ''' ** ??? * '''Traitors ** ??? * Undirected Energy ** ??? * 'Fiendish Growth ' ** ??? Opening Strategies ??? Category:Faction